


Worth

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Light Angst, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: “It sounds like you need to release some tension, Hinata-kun. You know you can always use me to do so.”Hajime let out a low noise, and Nagito saw the back of his neck turn red. He smiled.“So use me how you please, Hinata-kun.”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 18
Kudos: 610
Collections: Komahina_Kink_Exchange





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my piece for the Komahina Kink Exchange! The kinks I went with were biting/marking, overstimulation, worship/adoration, and Komaeda just generally getting loved on. I hope you enjoy it Red! <3

Nagito sighed, resting his head on the backboard of the bed and setting the book he was reading down.

“Something wrong?” Hajime asked, setting his report down on their bedside table.

“Ah. Nothing. Sorry about that,” Nagito smiled wearily, “Don’t worry yourself with trash like me.” He closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Nagito,” Hajime frowned, obviously biting back what he wanted to say. Finally he sighed, “You can talk to me, y’know?”

Nagito hummed, opening his eyes and coming face to face with Hajime’s heterochromatic ones. He sighed, sitting up and placing his book to the side, “It’s nothing important.”

“Alright,” Nagito could tell Hajime didn’t believe him, but that was fine. He never pushed too much. Ever since they had been dating, no, ever since they had woken up from the simulation, Hajime had always been a little cautious around Nagito. Like he was afraid he was going to do it again. Lose it. End it. Try to take everyone down with him like the absolutely contaminated person he was. Like some sort of contagious disease. A beacon of despair. Worthless.

It was no wonder that everyone walked on eggshells around him.

Most of their classmates chose to avoid him. Interacting with him as little as possible. He couldn’t blame them.

Honestly, he didn’t understand why Hajime stayed.

* * *

“Hinata-kun has been so tired lately,” Nagito stated, taking off his jacket and placing it in their shared closet.

The brunette rolled his eyes, puffing his cheeks. “I told you, call me Hajime,” he let out a sigh, “And of course I’ve been tired lately. Everyone has. Our work load keeps getting heavier.”

Nagito hummed, coming up behind Hinata and winding his arms around his waist. His metal prosthetic still felt clunky and strange, but it got the job done. He breathed at the back of the brunette’s neck, “It sounds like you need to release some tension, Hinata-kun. You know you can always _use me_ to do so.”

Hajime let out a low noise, and Nagito saw the back of his neck turn red. He smiled.

“So use me how you please, _Hinata-kun_.”

“I- uh-” Hajime stammered, leaning into his boyfriend’s touch.

“ _Please_ , Hinata-kun. I want to be useful to you.” And he did. Desperately.

Hinata turned, looking into Nagito’s eyes as he puffed his red cheeks, muttering, “You _are_ useful to me, dumbass. And call me Hajime. We’re dating right?”

Nagito leaned in and nipped at the brunette’s neck, causing a small gasp to escape from his throat.

“Fine,” he breathed, “You can do whatever you want to me… _Hajime.”_

Within moments Hajime had flipped Nagito around, backing him into the wall of their bedroom, kissing him senseless. As Hajime moved down his neck, Nagito’s husky moans echoed through the room. The brunette was quick to pull up the other’s shirt, dragging his hands over his thin frame, his fingernails lightly trailing up his sides. Hajime brought the shirt over his boyfriend’s head, quickly tossing it in the other corner of the room. Nagito leaned his head back, his eyes closed and his good hand finding its way into Hajime’s hair as the brunette began to descend, laying kisses everywhere as he went.

Nagito hummed in contentment as Hajime sunk to his knees and began to undo his belt. Finally the white haired man popped an eye open, “I, mmm, thought that this was supposed to be about what _you_ want?”

Hajime smirked up at his boyfriend, his fingers working deftly all the while, “Who’s to say this _isn’t what I want._ ”

His gaze lowered, eyes going half lidded as he eyed his prize. He gave Nagito’s cock a loving kiss and then a full lick from tip to base, producing a loud moan from his boyfriend’s throat.

“Ha-ha-jime,” He breathed out as the brunette engulfed him in his throat, at first licking and sucking at the tip, letting it harden in his mouth, but then quickly descending further. His hands trailed the insides of Nagito’s thighs, leaving thin red marks from his nails. Nagito whimpered, grip tightening around Hajime’s brown hair. He couldn’t help but buck forward once, but Hajime’s hands were quick to find Nagito’s hips, holding him against the wall. His mouth released from Nagito’s member with a lewd pop.

“Just let me take care of you,” Hinata mumbled, face red and lips glistening.

Nagito opened his mouth, but no words came out. Hajime just looked so beautiful like this. He nodded silently, and his boyfriend went back to work.

Hajime’s mouth was back on his cock in mere moments, engulfing him, pumping him while his hands holding his now shaking hips. The pleasure was intense, and Nagito felt himself growing closer and closer to the edge with every second, his moans spilling from his throat freely now, but just as he was about to cum, Hajime released him once more.

Nagito let out a dissatisfied whimper, but Hajime just chuckled, hopping up from the floor, and taking Nagito’s hand in his own, pulling him towards the bed. Hajime’s clothes quickly found the floor along the way.

Nagito sat gingerly down on the bed, looking up at Hajime with wide eyes. The brunette leaned down, capturing Nagito’s lips with his own once more. Nagito supposed he should have been grossed out to taste himself on Hajime’s lips, but as his boyfriend gently pushed him until he was laying on the bed, adoration in his eyes, he couldn’t be bothered to care.

“Nagito,” Hajime muttered into his ear, then ran his tongue down the shell of it, making Nagito shiver. His teeth grazed the lobe, pulling slightly. At the same time, Nagito heard the click of something opening, and then soon after felt something cold circling his entrance. He gasped from the sensation.

“Shh,” Hajime kissed his cheek, then made his way to nip at his neck, “It’ll warm up in a second.”

Nagito hummed, nodding his head once more.

Hajime’s hand circled his entrance, slowly and lovingly as he kissed and bit at Nagito’s neck, leaving small spots all over it. His moans were unabashed now, and Hajime paused, pulling up and looking down at Nagito with such adoration that Nagito’s breath caught in his throat.

“You’re beautiful,” Hajime breathed and then quickly went back to what he was doing. No opening for argument, no pause for Nagito to object. It was as if it was some sort of factual statement. Had he been given time to think about it, Nagito may have found some way to turn the words into a veiled insult, but at that moment one of Hajime’s adept fingers slid inside of him, and he lost his train of thought. Instead he keened, burrowing his head into Hajime’s shoulder as the other continued to kiss his neck and collarbone.

Nagito dug his fingernails into Hajime’s bare back as another finger slid in, twisting and curling, spreading him open.

“H-Hajime!” He cried out as one of the brunette’s long fingers brushed his prostate.

Hajime hummed against his neck, muttering, “Feel good?”

“Mmhmm,” Nagito managed, although it was muffled into Hajime’s shoulder. Nagito felt his boyfriend grin against his neck and then bit down right as he pressed the spot once more. Nagito threw his head back at the sensation, letting it hit the pillow underneath him and producing a lewd whine.

Nagito felt a third finger enter him as Hajime moved lower, pressing small kisses down Nagito’s collarbone and chest, worshipping him softly in stark contrast to his fingers that pumped in and out. The brunette paused over his nipple, gently meeting it with his tongue. He swirled it around, lavishing it, as he opened Nagito up with his fingers. The lucky student panted below him, overstimulated and at his boyfriend’s mercy.

“H-Hajime, p-please,” Nagito whimpered.

“Hmm? What is it?” the brunette raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. He tugged on Nagito’s nipple with his teeth.

“I-inside. Please,” Nagito managed through breathless moans. He could barely stand the pleasure. If he had been in any other mindset, he was sure he wouldn’t think he’d deserve it. But none of that mattered, he needed this now. His eyes widened, “Please, please fuck me, Hajime!”

Hajime’s smirk widened, his voice low and sultry, “Sure. Whatever you need.”

Hajime leaned up, and with a lewd noise his fingers were removed. Nagito felt empty without them, and so thoroughly debauched that he let out a needy whine.

“Shh, hang on,” Hajime rolled his eyes good naturedly, “Jeez, so needy.” He tossed aside the bottle of lube he had been using, and then was quick to press against Nagito’s entrance. Pale legs found leverage around Hajime’s waist, gripping him like he would disappear otherwise.

“Relax,” Hajime’s hands curled around Nagito’s hips, his thumbs rubbing gently at his sides. The brunette leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to Nagito’s lips, and began to press into him.

Nagito sighed into the kiss, relaxing, letting Hajime have control and letting his mind fade into bliss. He keened, closing his eyes as Hajime pressed further, piercing him to the hilt as he kissed him silly.

It all felt so gentle, so loving, like Nagito was precious to Hajime. Like he was worth something. It was almost too much to bear.

“Nagito?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah.”

He felt a hand brush against his face, gentle, soft.

“Alright,” Hajime whispered, brushing away the tears that had fallen from Nagito’s eyes. When had those gotten there? He paused, “I’m going to move now, alright?”

“Okay.”

As Hajime began to move Nagito realized he must have never truly known what bliss was until now. Hajime moaned, thrusting into him, slowly and deliberately, as if he was searching for something.

When Nagito let out a surprised cry, he knew he had found it.

The brunette slammed into his prostate over and over again, Nagito’s nails digging into Hajime’s back, their bodies glistening with sweat. He cried out, the pleasure becoming overwhelming, each thrust pushing him closer to the edge.

“I-I’m- mm- close,” Nagito managed between thrusts, “H-hajime!”

“Cum for me,” Hajime whispered, and that was all it took.

Nagito saw stars, the world whiting out around him for a moment as he released, Hajime quickly following suit as he clenched around his cock. Nagito panted, going boneless against the sheets, full and sated.

“You’re amazing,” Hajime breathed against his mouth. He pressed a single innocent kiss to his lips, and then rolled over next to him, pulling out in the process. He brushed a few white strands of hair from Nagito’s sweat glazed forehead.

Nagito huffed his cheeks. He didn’t understand why Hajime was bothering lying to him after all this time.

“I know you don’t believe me,” Hajime continued, “I know you’re all confused about why I’m with you, because you feel worthless or something stupid like that, but-” he paused, chuckling at the look on his boyfriend’s face, “Don’t give me that look. I love you because you’re an amazing person. Complicated and completely and utterly irritating at times, but I love that part of you, too.” His voice got quieter, barely a whisper at that point, “And I just wanted to show you that. How much I love you. Sorry... I guess I just did what I wanted in the end, didn’t I?”

Nagito felt weightless for several seconds, but before he realized it he was kissing Hajime, his arms thrown around his neck. He smiled between kisses.

Hajime loved him.

Maybe he wasn’t worthless after all. If someone as amazing as Hajime Hinata could see good in him… maybe he could too. Someday.

“Oh… and Nagito,” Hajime rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Hmm?”

“You… uh may want to wear collared shirts for the next few days... Or better yet turtlenecks? Yeah, that might be good…”

"Huh?" But then Nagito was quickly hit with the realization.

Hickies.

“I’m sure it can’t be that bad…” Nagito smiled as he grabbed his phone to assess the damage through the camera, but then froze.

“Hajime Hinata, you absolute animal!”


End file.
